swsefandomcom-20200215-history
The Extraction (NMLB)
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy at War Main Page: No Man Left Behind Preceded by Up The Hill SETUP: This encounter serves as the climax of "No Man Left Behind." Now that the heroes have discovered the Intelligence Officer and treated to his wounds, they must get him out of the bunker, down the switchbacks, and across a turgid river to the north so they can meet with their sympathizer contacts. By this time, however, an Imperial patrol has arrived to check the base for survivors, along with a TIE Fighter that sweeps the area on a reconnaissance mission. If the heroes expect to leave the bunker alive, they must first destroy the fighter. Read-Aloud Text Just as the heroes are getting ready to exit, the bunker's sensors detect the arrival of the TIE Fighter and the ground troops. Read aloud the following text: As you prepare to leave, one of the sensor panels bleeps in warning of an approaching enemy. Even through the thick walls of the bunker, you hear the low, haunting scream of an ion engine as it makes a low pass over the hill. The sensor panel suddenly springs to life, giving data that indicates the presence of a TIE Fighter making loops around your location. "Enemy detected," says the computer's impassive voice. "Charging antiaircraft emplacement. Personnel required on roof to operate." Immediately after, the sensors ping once more, showing the presence of several ground troops at the base of the hill. The Imperials have arrived in full force. If any of the heroes go to the roof, have them make Stealth checks to avoid being spotted by the TIE Fighter. Once inside the gun emplacement, the heroes can attack the fighter while the Imperial ground forces make their way up the hill's switchbacks toward the base. The ground forces consist of seven Stormtroopers and four Heavy Stormtroopers. Encounter Setup The Extraction encounter has the following setup: * 1 TIE Fighter * 7 Stormtroopers * 4 Heavy Stormtroopers * 3 Vigilant 2X-Series Picket Droids (Conditional) Imperial Tactics The Imperial troops run into the same problems that the heroes faced when they climbed the switchbacks (See Up The Hill). The terrain is difficult, muddy, and hampered by limited visibility. The Heavy Stormtroopers take the lead, laying down suppressing fire and throwing Frag Grenades around corners to clear the way. The heroes, farther up the hill, have the advantage of height and Cover from this angle (Although if they leave the base to attack the approaching troops, they might be targeted by the TIE Fighter). Once a hero starts shooting with the antiaircraft gun, the TIE Fighter focuses its attentions on the weapon. If the antiaircraft emplacement is destroyed or abandoned, the fighter begins strafing any heroes out in the open. If the heroes left any of the Vigilant 2X-Series Picket Droids intact, the Droids rain fire down on the Imperials trying to climb the hill. Features of the Area The Rebel bunker and switchbacks have the following features: Illumination: The constant rain and smoke limits visibility. Beyond 6 squares, all characters and Vehicles have Concealment. Mud Patches: Some areas of the map are filled with thick mud that sucks at boots and slows movement. These areas are considered Difficult Terrain. Impassible Terrain: The sides of the hill are so steep, slick, and covered with Razor Wire and debris that they are effectively impassible to ground troops or Vehicles. The switchbacks are the only way up the hill. Cover: The original purpose of the switchbacks was to provide Cover for troops defending the bunker. Characters in a particular section of the switchback have Cover against targets not in that section. Command Bunker: The bunker (500 Hit Points; DR 10) is built from thick ferrocrete. The sensor system inside is still operational and can pinpoint the location of any target within 2 kilometers with a DC 15 Use Computer check. River: Located on the north side of the map, the river is 5 feet deep at the edges and 10 feet deep in the middle. Treat the river as Calm Water for the purposes of Swim checks. Antiaircraft Emplacement: On the roof of the base is a quad-laser antiaircraft emplacement. It is covered in thick armor, giving the gunner inside an effective Reflex Defense of 22 and DR 10. The targeting computer remains operational, giving the gunner a +2 bonus to attack rolls against flying targets. The gun cannot tilt low enough to shoot targets on the hill or on the ground. Electromagnetic Interference: The atmosphere of the planet interferes with electronic devices. To use a Comlink, a hero must make a DC 20 Use Computer check. Repulsorlift Vehicles and Droids that have not been adapted to the environment cannot move. Continued in Conclusion